


Birds of a Feather

by Raphumi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Happy Sex, POV Third Person, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphumi/pseuds/Raphumi
Summary: Skulking away in a bar was already the opposite of what Winter wanted, but Qrow Branwen showing up is the exact way to make it worse. The two clash, but some alcohol and opening up lead to many a surprising event for the two.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Birds of a Feather

"You'll back off, if you know what's right for you." Winter's icy glare was enough to send most running, and it was no different here. With a deep sigh she threw herself on the counter, exhausted. 'Can I just drink in peace for once in my life?' She had been at the bar no longer than 15 minutes before some drunkard decided to approach her and, while it wasn't exactly a surprise; not many matched the Ice Queen in terms of looks, it sure as hell was a major inconvenience. 'At least that little show gave everyone the same idea.' She eyed the room, just about everyone was avoiding direct eye contact with her. Good. "Okay, now. Can I get a Vacuan Sunr-" Her sentence was cut short by a voice so brash it could only belong to the one thorn she couldn't get out of her side.

"WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT WHAT THE CAT DRAGGED IN!"

There he was. Standing proudly at the run-down doorway. Qrow Branwen. Thanks to his stunt, everyone's eyes were on him as he walked up to her with a cocky, shit-eating grin on his face. "Out of all the places you could be during the Vytal festival, I can't say my first bet would've been this hole." He sat right next her, leaning in a bit too close for Schnees comfort. "Or maybe you just wanted to see me~" He chirped, much to Winters annoyance. Qrows sheer existence was enough to boil Winters blood, but something about this just pissed her off even more. She turned to him, an almost sinister smile on her face.

"Oh, of course Branwen, nothing brightens up a cloudy day as much as your presence." While the sarcasm was obvious, only those who knew Schnee could make out the venom that dripped from her words. "What the hell do you want." Her head slumped back down, looking at his moronic face for longer than a few seconds was a recipe for disaster.

"What do I want?" He smirked, moving away from Winter and laying his hands on the bar. "Nothing really, I just came here for a drink. Maybe it was fate that we met here after so long my dear." There it was again. That over-confident, taunting voice. She wished for nothing more than to rip his tongue out right there and then. What was it about him? She had served through events that would ravage the average man mentally, dealt with insufferable subordinates and higher ups for years. None of that ever managed to do more than slightly irritate her. Yet here he was: a failed hunter, a run-down alcoholic; a joke. Despite being above him in every way, he almost always managed to look down on her.

"Eat shit, Qrow." She didn't have the energy to deal with his "banter" today.

"Well that isn't the way to treat an old friend is it? It's been months since we've seen each other." While he wasn't completely serious, he wasn't mocking her either. Winter had other things on her mind and begrudgingly accepted that she wasn't going to get rid of Qrow with just her words; not that she had the energy to try.

Taking her lack of response as acceptance, Qrow jovially turned his attention to the bartender. "Barkeep! Two glasses of your finest rum, neat." He winked at Winter, who rolled her eyes in reply. "Lien isn't an issue." The man nodded and headed to the back, Qrow had been at the Crowbar enough times for the keep to know the "lien isn't an issue" claim wasn't any exaggeration.

"So, what are you planning behind your back this time?" Winter asked jokingly, surprised that not only was he willing to pay for her round but splash however little cash he had; it just screamed fishy.

Qrow didn't have a clever rebuttal, either that or he didn't want to play along and give Winter any satisfaction. "To get drunk I guess." He shrugged. "Not much different from any other day really."

It was an innocent enough comment, after all Qrow didn't do much more than drink away all his responsibilities, but it...stung. Winter hated Qrow, yet there was some weird feeling of respect there; something nearing admiration. Not many could match her in a clash of wills, not to mention outperform her when their steel finally clashed, and that warranted at least some respect; despite his...shortcomings. So why, with the prowess he had once worked so hard for, had he dropped so far.

"You alright there, Ice Veins?" Winter hadn't noticed how pissed off she looked, she didn't mean it; but Qrow showing up on top of all the things she was already fighting with really wasn't a recipe anyone should try. At that same time, the bartender emerged from the back with a dusty old bottle of Mistralian Spiced Rum, which had probably been sitting in the cellar for years given its appearance, and poured it out for the two, laying the glasses in front of them before heading away. Qrow took a deep swig, set the glass down and sighed with satisfaction. "C'mon, what's on your mind?" He asked, his voice empty of any malice or mockery; if that was even possible. "I may not be a therapist, but I was given two ears for a reason."

By the Gods. Did Qrow Branwen, THE Qrow Branwen, just offer to hear her out? This day couldn't stray any further from reality could it? She shook her head, still fighting the idea of saying anything genuine to the bastard, before replying. "You know what? I might just be desperate enough to have a normal conversation with you. Give me a quick second." She grabbed her glass and pushed down as much of the bitter drink as she could before sitting it back down on the counter top. "Yeah. That helps." Qrow couldn't help but chuckle, the contrast between the Winter who fought him earlier that week and the one here was just comical.

"I didn't know you had it in you to let alcohol touch your lips, Ironwood would be impressed by that display."

"You better shut up before I change my mind, Branwen." Still doubting the idea, despite the alcohol, she rubbed her temple; contemplating if it was worth it. The two sat in silence for a minute or two, Qrow realising she needed some time and Winter wrestling with her morals.

"Why?" She finally said. "Why do you act like this?" Out of all the questions that plagued her, this was the one at the top of the list. "Every time I see you, I just question how someone like you has people who look up to him. Who trust him." She cursed herself for how bitter she sounded.

Qrow swivelled the glass around, almost hypnotised by the swirling liquid. "I give you a chance to not have to listen to me and you steer it my way anyway? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted to sleep with me." He chuckled to himself. "But fine, if that's what you want to know." His smile faded. "Most of the time, when someone admires you, they look at what you did right. Your achievements, your glorious 5 minutes in the spotlight. Not when you were down, not when you needed the help of someone else to stand on your own two damn feet. Those moments just get shoved under the rug; apparently a hunter can't show a single fucking flicker of weakness." Winter felt uncomfortable; she didn't think of Qrow as a child, and knew that he wasn't a cocky asshole 24/7, but she never thought she'd hear him sound so worked up. "Why do people look up to me? Hell, if I can tell you, I'd be the last person I'd look up to if given the choice." He took a deep breath, calming himself down. "But we don't choose how people look at us, all we can do is either disappoint them; or meet their expectations." Images of Ruby and Yang flashed through his mind, the two things he still treasured in the world. "Yet, every now and again, we meet people who look past everything. They see those faults, those shortcomings. And they just smile through them. To them you're not "Qrow Branwen", you're not a hunter; you're family." A light smile etched itself onto his face. "And that's why I act like I do, because there's people in my life who don't expect anything of me; they want me for me." He swallowed deeply and raised the glass to his lips, taking another quick swig.

"So, the dusty old crow still cares about something." She laughed, an honest laugh; not mocking Qrow. just trying to lighten the mood. "I'm surprised, except from the fact we're complete opposites we're actually quite similar."

"Did Winter Schnee just compare herself to me? That rum must be pretty strong." They both laughed at the comment, any hostility of their earlier interaction seemingly gone.

Winter gripped her glass a bit tighter and swept her hair to the side, out of her eyes. "Yeah. I did, actually." she sighed and smiled lightly. "You know, you're not all full of shit Qrow. Not as much as I thought anyway." To an outsider that would sound like an obvious insult; but Qrow knew better.

"Well that's the closest to a compliment I'll ever get from you, I take that as a win." He noticed that she had tensed up slightly, and because his comment wasn't too controversial, he assumed something was on her mind. "So, what's bugging you?"

"Excuse me?" she asked bewildered, thinking that she had hid her frustrations well enough.

"Well it's clear that the ever-so-proper specialist of the Atlesian military doesn't tuck herself away in bars every night." he looked at her, blue and red clashing in a battle fiercer than blades could show, he wanted to know. His relationship with Schnee might have been shaky, but he wasn't heartless; he saw something was wrong and wasn't willing to let it go. "Not to mention my head is still intact, and the look on your face; I'd say I hit the nail pretty near the head."

"You're almost more unbearable to listen to when you're not being a condescending waste of flesh." she chuckled lightly and shook her head. "But fine, if you really want to know."

Qrow leaned in, facing her, giving her all the attention she needed.

"I... It's Weiss. My family never supported my decision to join the military; but she did. She always looked up to me, like your nieces do to you, and it re-assured me that what I had dedicated myself to wasn't wrong. It wasn't a lapse of judgement. The look father gave me, the one Whitley gave me; they bothered me so much. They hated me, thought of me as an outcast, not one of them." Tears had started bubbling up in her eyes at this point, she wiped them away quickly; hoping Qrow didn't notice. "But Weiss didn't give me that treatment. I was a hero to her, someone who she aspired to be like. Someone she admired. But recently...I question if it's genuine." She toyed with her glass, her voice growing shakier by the moment. "What if she just treats me like that because I gave up my position and she's now the face of company thanks to it? What if she realised how I turned my back on the family, and hates me for it?" The tears were flowing now; this was more than pain to Winter, it was the creeping uncertainty of the decisions she had made, the stability of a relationship she held so dear. The thoughts were bringing her down, cramming her mind, before an unfamiliar warmth grabbed her attention. Qrow had wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in, giving her a small yet much needed embrace.

"You might be a skilled soldier; but you should never try to read people. You are, reaaaaally bad at it." He chuckled to himself and looked up, trying to remember their fight. "Weiss huh? That little squirt. She sure looks and acts like you." He paused. "Not a compliment. But anyway, you really didn't pay much attention to her, did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Her eyes, Winter, her eyes!" He was surprised Winter hadn't noticed, because it had sure ingrained itself in his mind. "I may have absolutely trashed you, sure, but that kid didn't even look at me." Winter was looking at him with confusion clearly painted on her face, his words sounded like mad ramblings. Noticing her look he couldn't help but laugh. "She was fixed on you, Schnee, that's my point. Her eyes were filled with the same amazement you get from a kid who goes to the circus for the first time or something. You wonder if she admires you? You wonder if she looks up to you? Well I'll tell you right now, she doesn't do either of those things; the way she looks at you is something I don't have the words to describe." He let go of her and let her pull back to her seat. "You need more confidence in yourself Schnee."

"What, like you? Not interested." She chuckled, Qrows pep talk had helped a lot, and the tears of before were already distant in her mind. The two ordered a few more drinks and drank the sunset away.

V-V-V-V-V

The empty bar rang with Winters laughter. "You actually went to class in a skirt?"

"I TRUSTED TAIYANG!" Qrow replied. "Will say, I looked pretty damn good." He chuckled before looking at the door. "It's getting pretty late you know? Don't you have to clean Ironwoods shoes in the morning?"

Winter giggled, which not only surprised Qrow, but made him blush; she was kinda cute when she wasn't trying to cut his head off. "Shut. Up. Branwen." She said jokingly, before standing up. "But you're right, I should probably get going." Quickly flashing a warm smile at Qrow. "Thanks, for tonight. I'll see you ar-."

"Hey at least me walk you home. I've got a gentleman's reputation to uphold here." He only offered it as a friendly gesture, it just felt like the right thing to do, but it made Winter feel flustered; not a feeling she was used to, but one she didn't mind.

"S-sure. If that's what you want to do." She had already given up too much to Branwen that night, her feelings weren't something she wanted out in the open.

The two left the bar and headed to Winters hotel, sharing more stories along the way, their chemistry came as a surprise to both of them, but it made everything feel so, so...right; to the point where Qrow felt his gut drop when they had reached their destination

.

"Well I guess this is the end of the road." He let out an awkward chuckle, Winter remained silent. "I'll uh, I'll see you around, Ice Queen." He turned to walk away, slightly disappointed by the lack of an answer, before he a felt a tug on his coat. He turned around just to see Winter clutching on to him, her head flung to the side; avoiding eye contact.

"Y-y-you...can..." Her voice was painfully small, if the night wasn't as quiet as it was, he probably wouldn't have heard her. "Um, you can...stay a little longer." She looked up at him, azure eyes shining in the moonlight and her lips pursed. "I-if you want."

V-V-V-V-V

Qrow and Winter crashed through the door to Winters room, lips and bodies locked in a tight embrace. They collapsed on the bed, Qrow on top of Winter, and continued their assault on one other; tongues fighting for dominance in a passionate dance. They separated, nothing more than a string of saliva connecting both of them.

Qrow didn't waste any time, slowly raising Winters shirt off her, revealing her lacy blue bra. He would've kept going but the two couldn't keep off each other, crashing into each other; lips locked in a more sloppy, yet equally loving, kiss than the last. Qrow reached his hand around Winter and unclasped her bra, much to his surprise this was just enough to elicit a small moan from her. "I never...knew...someone like you...would end...up being this...sensitive." Getting the sentence out was a challenge as Qrow had to weasel in each word between the two making out.

Winter pulled back and put a finger over his mouth. "I need you to know something." She took a second to catch her breath. "You are soooooooooo much hotter when your mouth is doing anything that isn't talking." Qrow smirked, taking her cocky attitude as just another wall to break down. He moved into her again, this time focusing on her lower lip, and started moving downwards. He planted kiss after kiss on her cheek, her neck and her collar while slowly tracing his hands around her sides. The sensation of his touch, alongside the way his lips danced on her body, made her moan in ways she didn't know she could, every movement sending shivers down her spine, every sensation feeling like a spark travelling through her body.

Seeing how sensitive she was, Qrow slowly turned up the heat. Lightly biting her nipple, he also started moving his left hand down her belly, lingering for a second in a spot that made her moan just that bit higher, until he reached her lips. He kept teasing her, slowly running circles around her nub with his tongue, changing the speed and pressure each rotation to keep the sensation fresh. With every circle, Winter arched her back higher and higher, lifting her hips at the same time. Her core got wetter as the seconds passed, but Qrow still waited before making a move.

"God, what are you waiting for?!" She could feel his fingers lightly sitting around her lower lips, waiting to make their move, and she had had enough.

"As impatient as ever I see." Qrow saw how much she wanted it, so he decided to play with his food. He pulled back, put his legs to either side of her and pinned her arms above her head with his left hand. He moved his head closer to hers and teased her, almost kissing her before pulling back an inch. "You know, for such a loyal little girl." He leaned in to her ear, lowering his voice. "It sure seems like you need to be taught how to beg properly." He moved back, his head a few inches from hers; close enough so that he could still feel her ragged breathing on his face. "Now." He placed a hand on the side of her belly, stroking it lightly and making Winter let out a light yelp; surprised by the sudden contact. "Ask me nicely. And do be clear; my hearing ain't what it used to be."

Winter wasn't too excited to be below Qrow in this situation, both literally and figuratively, but she enjoyed it too much to complain. But begging? He was really pushing his luck. 'Whatever, may as well entertain him a bit.'

"Mr. Branwen, I've been so, soooo, naughty. I feel like I deserve a fitting punishment."

Qrow laughed so hard he probably woke half the hotel up, he fell onto his back and clutched his side, barely able to contain himself. "Oh God, that was GREAT." He got up and took a few deep breaths, composing himself. "I am NOT letting you live that down."

Looking at Winter, he half expected her to break his nose right there and then; but what he saw was something he wouldn't ever dream of seeing. Winter was sitting there, arms wrapped around herself and shaking in anticipation.

"P-please just, keep going." Ah, he fucked up.

He crawled back up and unwrapped her hands, putting them around his neck. "I'm sorry." He planted a soft kiss on her upper lip. "I'll make it up to you." He grabbed her legs, took off her panties and wrapped them around his waist, lifting her up and softly pinning her against the wall. He focused his lips around her neck, the combination of her anticipation and his actions had her tightening her grip around him; pushing their bodies closer together. She could feel the warmth of his crotch rubbing against her stomach. Qrow unbuckled his pants and started moving her slowly, massaging his bare length against her core. He moved his head back and made eye contact with her. "Let's get this show on the road, huh?" Qrow found himself a bit too funny.

"Q-Qrow." Winters meek voice disturbed his small spot of self-praise.

"Yes ma'am?" He said, still extremely chipper. Looking at Winter he realised that probably wasn't the best attitude. She had locked herself against him even more, head buried in his chest.

"Th-this uh...I've never um...you're the first to uhm..."

'Ah. Right. She didn't really have much time to date during her career.' Qrow beat himself up mentally for not realising sooner. He strolled over to the bed while still holding her, setting her down slowly. "Y'know these are the types of things you should tell me beforehand." While he was lightly scolding her, he couldn't really focus. Winter was pretty, her well defined face, her eyes that seemed to hide another world behind, her pure white skin, her soft yet firm lips. Those are things that anyone could see, if they were a bit too focused on her but still, but Qrow slowly started taking in the things that no-one before him had. Years of working past her own limits had resulted in a tight, petite frame that seemed to be filled out in just the right places. The moonlight cast a pale light over her, highlighting her toned belly, her soft curves and perfectly curved hips. If Qrow believed in any Gods, he would've sworn that one of them had sculpted Winters body themselves.

"It's not fun when you just stand there and stare, Branwen." Her legs were fidgeting lightly, and her hands were pulling awkwardly at her chest, the lack of attention from Qrow had left her lingering for more attention.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Let's do this the right way though." He got down on his knees and moved closer to her womanhood. His tongue made small strokes on the outside of her core, each one sending a jolt of electricity all the way down Winters body. After a few seconds Qrow had appetite for more. He grasped her hips and pulled her a bit closer, inserting his tongue inside her and getting a longer, deeper moan as a reward. His tongue was skilful, slowly reaching around her insides and exploring all her folds. He made quick, almost surgical, motions inside her. Winter was on the verge of reaching her climax, she grasped Qrow by his hair and pushed him into her; grabbing at the mattress in order to hold herself down. Qrow could tell she was almost there so he picked up the pace, her hips rising to meet his head in order to give him easier access to her core. A few more seconds passed before she had reached the apex. "Oh g-gohd, Qrow, QROW. I...IM CUMMINNNNG!"

Qrow stood up to admire his work. Winter was laying down, arms and legs spread to the side, trying ever so hard to catch her breath. "So, was that any more fun?" He asked, the trademark grin adorning his face yet again. It faded as soon as it appeared though, the realisation of what came next setting in. 'She's drunk, I can't, It... it's not right.' Qrow had done some shit in the past, but he was never fine with taking advantage of people; this wasn't any different. He sat down on the bed and scratched his head. Lost in thought.

Winter had regained control over herself, the fire inside her calming down. She looked over at Qrow who looked guilty as sin. Crawling over to him, she put a hand on his back, slowly rubbing it to try and relax him. "Qrow? What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Listen. I want this, I really do. But." He took a second to think. "It's your first time, I don't know if I can do it." He laughed at his own situation. "Hell, I doubt you want me to be the one to do it." Hearing this, Winter pushed Qrow down and got right in his face. Her face was crunched up in annoyance. Words failed her, so she locked lips with Branwen, winning dominance for the first time that night. 'IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT.' Was all that was running through her head at the moment. She pulled back and sat on top of him, azure and crimson clashing in a violet haze again. "Do you think I just do this with any old run-down hunter? I have a LOT more self-respect than that Qrow!" Ah. He fucked up.

Her voice went back to being a softer, almost whisper, and a warm smile made its way onto her face. "Of course I want you to be the one to do it." She raised her hips and positioned her above his member. "Here, I'll prove it." Moving his shaft up she slowly lowered herself on it; exclaiming softly when the head entered her. "Winter it's alright, don't for-" "SHUT. UP." She wasn't angry at Qrow for the normal reasons anymore, he was just so damn oblivious to her feelings it pissed her off. She felt her body resisting with every inch that went inside her but kept going; determined to come out above Qrow, somehow. When she took him down to the base her body gave in and Winter collapsed on top of Qrow. "It's alright, Princess. I'll take it from here." He whispered softly in her hair, stroking her hair.

He started moving his hips slowly, making sure to not stimulate her too much, or even worse cause her any pain. Even though she lay, worn out, on top of him; every movement was met with a light moan from Winter, her voice a sweet song in Qrows ears. He picked up the pace with time, using her moans as an indicator of when to push harder. He reached the point where every thrust shifted Winter, making her body lightly shift up and down on top of his. As her breathing became heavier, he knew she was close again. His pace quickened as he heard Winters moans getting louder and louder, every one seeming like a challenge; pushing him to do more. Her body started rising up, her hips moving in time with his. "Yesh, yesh, yesh...keep goiNG!"

'She didn't actually just say 'Yesh' right? This night really is a blessing.' Knowing they were both close, Qrow picked up the pace even more; every thrust bouncing Winter even higher, her hair wildly flailing in the air. "H-h-here it coMES!"

With one final thrust, Qrow pushed even deeper inside her; his seed covering her insides completely. She collapsed yet again, this time in pure satisfaction.

"Never took you for such a wild thing Schnee, I'm impressed." Both fighters were out of breath, bathing in each other's warmth.

She rolled off him, and in between deep breaths managed to make out a soft "shut up."

A few minutes passed, the two had regained their breath and were lying together; Winter with an arm wrapped around his chest, her hand playing around on top of it. "Well, I guess you're good at more than just target practice." Winter chuckled and dug herself into his side, enjoying his warmth.

"Yeah." Qrow replied, playing with her hair, no energy left to make a snarky remark. "I guess I am." The two stayed like that till they fell asleep, the silence helping them just enjoy each other's presence that little bit more.

V-V-V-V-V

"So, you really have to go already, huh?" Qrow didn't try to mask his disappointment, he wanted to spend just another day with Winter; but duty called.

"Yeah, I'm not really excited about it." She replied, tone dripping with the same disappointment. Winter walked up to Qrow and took one of his hands in both of hers, hugging it to her chest. "I don't regret last night." She said while looking down, still slightly embarrassed about how much she had shown him. "Maybe if I visit Vale again, we could grab some more of that rum?"

Qrow took his free hand and tilted her head to face him, the violet haze from last night appearing again. He kissed her lips softly before pulling back, making sure to remember the feeling. "I don't know if my pocket will let that happen Winter." He chuckled lightly. "But I'll figure something out." He ruffled her hair and let out another soft chuckle.

Winter separated from him and turned away, slowly walking towards her bullhead; a warm smile adorning her lips.

"HEY WINTER!" She turned around to see him with that signature, shit faced grin on his face. "MAKE SURE TO NOT BE SO, SOOOOOO, NAUGHTY WHEN I'M NOT THERE!"

Schnees face lit up a crimson red. "YOU. ARE. THE. WORST. BRANWEN!"


End file.
